


Dream oneshots

by LilithDaBabySlayer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDaBabySlayer/pseuds/LilithDaBabySlayer
Summary: Soooo I'm just writing dream angst and some other things in little on shots oh yes I like technodream and dream is totally a power bottom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the request page 

I'm okay with smut, gore, angst, such as self harm and suicide, I mean cause this one shot book will have alot of angst, abuse but itll be only ever looked back on.

I can't write gender swap to save my life, I don't do rape, and I will not be doing anything to do with anything other then the smp k ..... Okay 👌 

Oh yeah fluff is okay too, don't for get tho that if your requesting put down when the one shot should take cause I need to know for like who's friends and who's enemy's. 

I'm a fan of the idea of dream being controlled by nightmare, and some other things.

And for the smut if you want kings make sure to say which kinks cause there is alot of them.


	2. Not to plan pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams plan to make them stop fighting fails, and they come to him to revive those who died in the fight.

The orange hue fell over the cell, inside you could see small glowing pebbles,glass shards, and large sharp pieces of porcelain on the floor. Blood filled the couldren, food spoiled in the corner against it, ink and small fluffs of a feather layer on top of a chipped chest pieces of wood with little sketches scratched in them later against the wall. In the middle of it all was a a 6ft man skin and bones was left, his face for the world to see. Pale and skinny, dusty blonde hair, and a hollowed out cheeks covered in scars and freckles. Two eyes of ender duller then they should have been, stared at the popping lava. It reminded him of his blaze hybrid friend, sapnap, he lifted his arm and reached for the lava. 

A sharp pain washed over him as small little pictures popped into his head seeing those he cared for battle over some more of his being, the land, a tnt dropped a scream so loud could be heard all through the smp and echos of it reaching technos house. " Why wHy whY wHY WHY whywhywhywhy, they don't stop fighting, please please please end it end end .. end me! NononO nonononono please stop, aaaaaaaaaaaaah hahahah they just don't stop, why why why... why?" Tears spilling out of his dull eyes. 

~outside the prison~

They were fighting again a field that dream had gifted to tubbo his younger brother was found, and tommy wanted to build a house there. Now there was a battle waging on as the hybrids sided with tubbo about leaving the small field alone, and the others non hybrid fought that they could build a small place for someone to stay on the small hill in the field. 

A couple tnt exploding led to more and more tnt brought into the fight leading to some deaths, and one thing they never expected. A terrifying scream echoed out seeming to be coming from everywhere, it had happened after they had rigged a large amount of tnt. The scream louder then the explosions it scared all of them except philza who remembered something, horror filling him as he started running pulling sam with him. The group followed as philza ripped his shirt and flew up into the air heading in a direction they had forgotten about. Tommy got an idea remembering some words dream had used when he was put in the prison 'I can revive people', he smirked thinking they where going over there to go get there promised payment.

The screaming stopped suddenly as they reached the prison. "Fuck the papers let's just go" Sam muttered angry. He led them through the guard short cut, towards dreams cell. Some guilty of not seeing him in the last two years. Most had honestly forgotten about him, some just didn't want to see the man. Philza had hoped what he thought was happening didn't happen. 

They had to wait as sam drained the lava to get to the other side, philza impatient threw a ender pearl as soon as he could fit one through to the cell.   
Eyes widened as they saw philza crouching next to someone they didn't recognize. The cell was horrible it wasn't what dream had told them years ago, it looked wrong blood splattered on the floor and on pieces of porcelain and glass chards. There in the middle layer a crying man, trying and failing to curl in on himself. 

Philza hated as he watched the boy infront of him cough and choke on blood, he couldn't touch the other without scaring him. Techno drank a fire res and jumped bing faster then the moving bridge he looked at the man he once called friend. Philza pulled out bandages out of his invatory started working on the frail arms of the other admin. The wounds infected and bleeding he rapped them fast and steady, picking him up and handing him to techno bridal style. Moving fast as philza pulled out a healing potion, forcing the liquid down his throat. 

Sam sat frozen as he looked at the man he once considered his partner in business, there on the floor coughing blood. He couldn't look anymore when philza rolled his sleeves up, scars and open wounds. 

Tubbo looked at his brother tears rolling down his face, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be in this box, locked away from any freedom. 

Tommy froze when he saw his adoptive father bandage up dreams arms, scanning the cell he wondered where he went wrong. Dream was supposed to still be bad, but the man in that cell only looked broken and scared.

George and sapnap, looked and turned way trying to justify signing dream into this. 

Niki held Puffy as the women stared at the one she once called her little duckling, oh how she wished she hadn't signed that paper. 

Quackity grinned at the sight of the man, he was laughing at the others pain. 

Ghostbur and glatt froze at the sight, ghostbur floated away as fast as he could. Glatt on the other had stared at his broken son, tears streaming from his face. Oh they fucked up.

~Time skip outside the prison~ 

" You guys want to know why he kept coughing blood right?" Philza questioned. " Yes" was the awnser of most some sat quiet as the hopped he would explain.   
" Okay, well as admin I know about this cause it's happened to me before" ... " As admin your connected to the land and everything in the server" eyes widened at that " I don't know how dream has survived the last few wars and the destruction of L'manbierg, or us fighting constantly before." Some questions raised at that " and before anyone asks why it's because once you step into the server, a piece of the server connects itself to you" philza finished.

" So what your saying is that everyone something gets blown up it causes dream to feel pain?" Tommy inquired. "Tommy what are you doing?" Tubbo questioned " oh I just wanted to know, cause when I was in exile dream and me blew alot of stuff up to raise my spirits" tommy said, heads turned to look at him. " Wait a second here, you sir said that every second you where in exile dream tortured you and destroyed your stuff!" An angry puffy stomped over to him. 

" Please stop fighting, it's not tommy's fault, ack, I did all he said and , ack, some more" a hoarse voice said, and coughing followed. A set of blue eyes widened and looked at the man. Puffy ran over to dream in technos arms, " oh my baby duckling I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm so-" " it's okay , ack , mom" his head dropped back again as he passed out again. " Oh my baby" cried puffy as she fell to her knees. Techno pulled out another healing potion and forded it down dreams throat again. 

Suddenly techno and dream poofed back to his base along with philza, ranboo, ghostbur, and glatt. All poofed back infront of a timed machine. Techno sighed glad to have dream away from the fighting heading inside, philza not far behind along with ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noice hope you like pt 2 will be out soon


	3. Not to plan pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams plan to make them stop fighting fails, and they come to him to revive those who died in the fight.

The orange hue fell over the cell, inside you could see small glowing pebbles,glass shards, and large sharp pieces of porcelain on the floor. Blood filled the couldren, food spoiled in the corner against it, ink and small fluffs of a feather layer on top of a chipped chest pieces of wood with little sketches scratched in them later against the wall. In the middle of it all was a a 6ft man skin and bones was left, his face for the world to see. Pale and skinny, dusty blonde hair, and a hollowed out cheeks covered in scars and freckles. Two eyes of ender duller then they should have been, stared at the popping lava. It reminded him of his blaze hybrid friend, sapnap, he lifted his arm and reached for the lava. 

A sharp pain washed over him as small little pictures popped into his head seeing those he cared for battle over some more of his being, the land, a tnt dropped a scream so loud could be heard all through the smp and echos of it reaching technos house. " Why wHy whY wHY WHY whywhywhywhy, they don't stop fighting, please please please end it end end .. end me! NononO nonononono please stop, aaaaaaaaaaaaah hahahah they just don't stop, why why why... why?" Tears spilling out of his dull eyes. 

~outside the prison~

They were fighting again a field that dream had gifted to tubbo his younger brother was found, and tommy wanted to build a house there. Now there was a battle waging on as the hybrids sided with tubbo about leaving the small field alone, and the others non hybrid fought that they could build a small place for someone to stay on the small hill in the field. 

A couple tnt exploding led to more and more tnt brought into the fight leading to some deaths, and one thing they never expected. A terrifying scream echoed out seeming to be coming from everywhere, it had happened after they had rigged a large amount of tnt. The scream louder then the explosions it scared all of them except philza who remembered something, horror filling him as he started running pulling sam with him. The group followed as philza ripped his shirt and flew up into the air heading in a direction they had forgotten about. Tommy got an idea remembering some words dream had used when he was put in the prison 'I can revive people', he smirked thinking they where going over there to go get there promised payment.

The screaming stopped suddenly as they reached the prison. "Fuck the papers let's just go" Sam muttered angry. He led them through the guard short cut, towards dreams cell. Some guilty of not seeing him in the last two years. Most had honestly forgotten about him, some just didn't want to see the man. Philza had hoped what he thought was happening didn't happen. 

They had to wait as sam drained the lava to get to the other side, philza impatient threw a ender pearl as soon as he could fit one through to the cell.   
Eyes widened as they saw philza crouching next to someone they didn't recognize. The cell was horrible it wasn't what dream had told them years ago, it looked wrong blood splattered on the floor and on pieces of porcelain and glass chards. There in the middle layer a crying man, trying and failing to curl in on himself. 

Philza hated as he watched the boy infront of him cough and choke on blood, he couldn't touch the other without scaring him. Techno drank a fire res and jumped bing faster then the moving bridge he looked at the man he once called friend. Philza pulled out bandages out of his invatory started working on the frail arms of the other admin. The wounds infected and bleeding he rapped them fast and steady, picking him up and handing him to techno bridal style. Moving fast as philza pulled out a healing potion, forcing the liquid down his throat. 

Sam sat frozen as he looked at the man he once considered his partner in business, there on the floor coughing blood. He couldn't look anymore when philza rolled his sleeves up, scars and open wounds. 

Tubbo looked at his brother tears rolling down his face, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. He wasn't supposed to be in this box, locked away from any freedom. 

Tommy froze when he saw his adoptive father bandage up dreams arms, scanning the cell he wondered where he went wrong. Dream was supposed to still be bad, but the man in that cell only looked broken and scared.

George and sapnap, looked and turned way trying to justify signing dream into this. 

Niki held Puffy as the women stared at the one she once called her little duckling, oh how she wished she hadn't signed that paper. 

Quackity grinned at the sight of the man, he was laughing at the others pain. 

Ghostbur and glatt froze at the sight, ghostbur floated away as fast as he could. Glatt on the other had stared at his broken son, tears streaming from his face. Oh they fucked up.

~Time skip outside the prison~ 

" You guys want to know why he kept coughing blood right?" Philza questioned. " Yes" was the awnser of most some sat quiet as the hopped he would explain.   
" Okay, well as admin I know about this cause it's happened to me before" ... " As admin your connected to the land and everything in the server" eyes widened at that " I don't know how dream has survived the last few wars and the destruction of L'manbierg, or us fighting constantly before." Some questions raised at that " and before anyone asks why it's because once you step into the server, a piece of the server connects itself to you" philza finished.

" So what your saying is that everyone something gets blown up it causes dream to feel pain?" Tommy inquired. "Tommy what are you doing?" Tubbo questioned " oh I just wanted to know, cause when I was in exile dream and me blew alot of stuff up to raise my spirits" tommy said, heads turned to look at him. " Wait a second here, you sir said that every second you where in exile dream tortured you and destroyed your stuff!" An angry puffy stomped over to him. 

" Please stop fighting, it's not tommy's fault, ack, I did all he said and , ack, some more" a hoarse voice said, and coughing followed. A set of blue eyes widened and looked at the man. Puffy ran over to dream in technos arms, " oh my baby duckling I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I'm so-" " it's okay , ack , mom" his head dropped back again as he passed out again. " Oh my baby" cried puffy as she fell to her knees. Techno pulled out another healing potion and forded it down dreams throat again. 

Suddenly techno and dream poofed back to his base along with philza, ranboo, ghostbur, and glatt. All poofed back infront of a timed machine. Techno sighed glad to have dream away from the fighting heading inside, philza not far behind along with ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noice hope you like pt 2 will be out soon


End file.
